


Peter became truly lonley

by Furby_mama14



Series: lonlyeyes but really sad [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias needs a hug, F/F, LonelyEyes, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Rosie is a good friend, Stoner Elias Bouchard, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Eye, The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), me and the homies hate jonah magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furby_mama14/pseuds/Furby_mama14
Summary: I don't own anything all rights go to Jon Sims.og Elias were all fine and dandy with peter ready to take the next big step.  Rosie's along for the ride.  This is about the how peter and Elias went from the happy couple before Jonah anus takes over and what happens then.  can you tell I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonah Magnus, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Beholding/The Lonely (The Magnus Archives)
Series: lonlyeyes but really sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991392
Kudos: 3





	Peter became truly lonley

"ok, which shirt." Elias holds up too different shirts for peter to pick from. "probably the pink one." "what do you mean probably," Elias says smirking. "I don't know I'm not a fashion expert. "Peter says back joking. " I mean could have guessed that from the fact that you dress as you live in Antarctica even though it's the middle of summer," Elias replies as aesthetic around to place the other shirt back up in the closet. " I dress for the aesthetic, not for the comfort. " "what and you don't think that my outfit isn't for the aesthetic." Elias turns around with a wink and the pajama shirt being off. " I think that you wear it to show off your thick ass" peter replies as he stands up and goes over to Elias to give him a light kiss. "nooooooooooooo" Elias wraps his arms around peters waist tightly with no intention of letting go and placing his full body weight against him." you can't leave now huh. what are ya gonna do huh." Elias slowly slinks down more as he tries to keep peter in their bedroom. Elias feels hid feet begin to lift off the ground as peters arms wrap under his armpits and life kinda tries to get his lifeless body off. "I know but I'll only be gone for a week and as soon as we get back I'll let you take me to that new place you wanted to go to." Elias slinks down more until he is almost at Peter's ankles "it's not a place it's just Panera you uncultured swine." Peter chuckles and steps out of Elias' grasp with little effort since Elias had essentially given. Peter's steps go over to the right side of the door as he picks up his bag. Elias continued to be spilled out on the floor intention has no intention of getting up. does he understand that he has work in, 30 min? Yes he does. does he care? absolutely not. Its fine hell just goes into work, does nothing, and hang with Rosie for the day. or hell does a little bit of work. he shakes off these thoughts looking up to see Peter standing over him with a slight smile on his face. " aw you smiling at my handsome face old man." "baby we are the same age." "It's not my fault that you act like your 80." an eye role comes from Peter before he leans down and his lips meet Elias' its a decently long kiss one that says hell be back soon. after the kiss, he brings his lips to Elias' ear and whispers an "I love you" before standing back up. Oh god, his back. maybe he really is an old man. Elias says Love you too before Peter turns and heads out the door. Peter knows that his leaving isn't what he wants or what Elias wants but he'll send letters and Rosie always checks in on him while he's away. shit that reminds him, he still has to get a birthday gift for her. he could pick something really cool up from wherever he goes. Rosie's really into books I different languages. he'll get her that. he so happy that Rosie is there to watch out for him when he can't. And he's glad that Rosie always has someone to complain to whenever she needs to. hopefully, though this will be the last trip for a while. Then he and Elias can finally have some alone time and he can set up "the night." Oh hopes so bad that Elias will like it. 

Elias slowly starts to get up from off the floor. he can't be late aging this week. he may complain but he does like this job and he would never wanna leave without Rosie. she really is great. His finger moves up as he finishes the rest of the buttons on his plain pink long sleeve button up. with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. and his brown belt goes over the maroon jeans he has on. Along with his kinds of fancy black dress shoes. he thinks he looks hot. off of his side table, the red sunglasses go onto his forehead and he heads out the apartment door. the keys turning in the lock on his key holder which also holds the boat keychain that Peter gave him. man does he love that man. He doesn't know where he would be without Peter by his side. that's a lie he knows where he would be. high and alone without anyone to worry over him and make sure that he's feeling ok. Crap h cant already starts self-deprecating peter's been gone for like 10 minutes. he is more than just some old ass sailor. I mean technically they're the same age but when peter gets off the couch with the same groan about his back he might as well be 80. his feet move one in front of the other as he makes his way to the café that is essentially right across from the archives. he knows that he could spare the money on a cab and that Peter's got plenty of it which Elias still doesn't completely understand, but Elias wants their next day night to be all on him. and if that means walking to work a few extra days a week then he'll walk to work. he just wants to make it special for Peter. the door opens and he walks into the café. the nice barista Jamie smiles at him and nods toward him. he smiles back and walks up to the counter. they less busy than he expected.  
" hi, Jamie how's little Snakesphere."  
"oh she's doing amazing although I'm still trying to get my girlfriend to hold her."  
"Listen I won't lie to you I would never hold a snake."  
"ok well, 1. You're not my girlfriend so that doesn't matter and 2. so you wouldn't hold a snake but you work at the spooky archive." her facelifts as she says the last part in a silly voice.  
"ha-ha yeah ok."  
"so what are you getting the regular."  
"Yeah, but could you also throw in one muffin and a peach tea please."  
"no problem honey that'll be right out.'  
Elias moves over to the corner of the shop while Jamie gets his drinks and the muffin. Elias kinda zones out until he hears Jamie put the coffee on the check out counter next to him. Elias pays the 17$ plus to the tip and makes his way out the door. as he opens his body turns back toward the shop and he waves goodbye and blows a fake kiss her way. She pretends to catch it and then does a fake basketball toss into the garbage. Elias smiles as the café door shuts behind him and he makes his way into the archives for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter and all criticism is welcome. I love to learn how my writing can grow. this also was a good way to get me out of my small sad slump.


End file.
